bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Varukirii
A Varukirii (ヴァルキリー Valkyrie) is an immortal demi-god like spirit being that protects Valhalla. Background/History The Varukiriis were created by the first King of the Kosumosukihakus. After the first time creation of Valhalla, the King discoverred it had no protection so the King made these powerful females. A Varukirri are always female and each one can only have one child. The Varukirii don't answer to the Soul King, and will only obey the Kosmosukihaku's current Saikououja '(''Supreme King) as they were created by the first Saikououja. They are one of several spirit races that act as the Saikououja personal army. Now while, there aren't as many Varukirii as there are Shinigami or Kosumosukihaku there are at any time over 1,000. '''The view or beliefs that people of Norse Mythology had: During, the times of when Norse Mythology was practiced, people believed that the Varukirii were the female warriors of Odin. Odin would send them to Earth, to gather the souls of the fall that they deemed worthy to protect Valhalla and the remaining Norse Gods during Ragnarok. Appearance A Varukirii always has pale skin like their creators. They are normally, between 5.1 and 5.8 ft and weight normally at 110 pds. Their hair and eye colors differs but blonde hair is the common color for them. They will often wear armor that they created by seeing what the norse beliefs wore. They often wear helmets that spot wings on them. Abilities&Powers Immortality: Similar to their creators they have eternal life. That once they reach adulthood they don't age, or require food, water, air or sleep (note hair will contiune to grow). They can be killed by like other beings with weapons, powers etc. Interdimensional Travel: A Varukirii can travel to other worlds, planes of existance, dimensions, etc. However, realms like the Soul Society's Royal Family dimension is not easy to travel to. This ability is so that they can travel looking for worthy fighters for the Valhalla Tournament. Invisibility: A Varukirii can turn invisible, however if they use any attack or ability that the invisibility is turned off. This also slightly masks their spiritual pressure. Light Generation/Manipulation: The basic ability of the Varukirii is their ability to create and control light for attack, defence, and for other affects. Now, while they can create light it is far easier to maipulate pre-existing light. The basic ways that Varukirii use this ability is in the creation of lances, spears, swords, and shields. Flight: The Varukirii can create a set of white wings that a Varukirii can use to fly. It was a trait given to them by mankind that described them to fly on on horse, however they do not. Telephathy: A Varukirii can read the minds of anyone that comes into 400 meters of them. They can also relay thoughts over 800 meters away. They can only read thoughts by mental contentration as in battle in is difficult to mentally focus. Mild Healing Abilities: Due, to the Varukirii being warriors they only have mild to basic healing powers. A Varukirii can healing basic wounds like slashes and damage organs, however the can heal or restore lost limbs or life. They often use this ability to heal the fighters in the Valhalla Tounrament. Creation of Weapons and Armor: While, these being lack the abiltiy to make Reishi, they can use their spirit energy to create weapons and armor. They can use their spirit enery to make weapons of any kind that they know that exists, from swords, to spear, to lance, to even spiritual weapons like Zanpakutos. They can only create what they know that exists and cannot create something that they have no information on. Master of All Physical Fighting Styles: As the Varukirii are female warriors they are taught all the forms of fighting. From elegant martial arts to street fighting. Knowledge of War, Battles, Tactics, Strategies, Weapons and Combact: As holy warriors or demi-god soliders, they have seen and study every know great war and batle in both the physical world and spiritual worlds. As well, they study the tactics, strategies, weapons and methods of combact even those of their Creators. Great Spiritual Power: Once fully trained normally a Varukirii has the spiritual power of an average Captain-level Shinigami. Due to them being a spirit race that were created by the Kosmosukihakus their spirit energy have the Deity-like aspects that their makers have. Deity Like Spiritual Energy: Now, this is not to be confused as overpowering spiritual power. A Varukirii has several unique aspects of their spirit energy that granted them a deity like status. *One aspect is that Varu's spiritual energy is unique is that it retains a slight protection against negative affects toward Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) like the affect Sekkiseki and the force of Reason. Now, this protection is not an absloute protection against such things, it does however for a time protect to some degree their negative affects. By keeping an immense constant focus on their spiritual power it grants them the protection. However, to use this ability require such contentration that even the strongest of Varukirii can only keep the affect active for a time frame of ten minutes. *Another, aspect of their spirit energy is that demons, devil, haft demons and the like cannot touch a Varukirii unless said Varukirii wishes it. The reason for this is their spirit energy is so prue that spiritual energies that demons etc are made of and give off cannot touch a Varukirii. *Another, aspect of their spirit energy is that it keeps them from developing, or gaining the spiritual powers of other spiritual races. The also makes to having a child with a different spiritual race difficult has for the child to learn their immortality is next to impossible though in rare cases it does happen.